kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Min Hero: Tower of Sages
is an RPG developed and programmed by Brett Betz of ToyChestGames. Similar to the Pokémon series, players must defeat sages and students with animals that are under their control by entering the Tower of Sages. Gameplay Players move around the map in an overhead view by using the arrow keys or WASD to move around and Spacebar to interact with objects or people.The objective is to scale the Tower of Sages, defeating six sages before facing the Grand Sage. Before players can face the sage on a floor, they must battle students and minor sages. Battles are set up with the players' monsters on the left side and the opponent's on the right. All battles are turn based; whoever goes first depends on the minion's speed stat. Players choose a move for each minion; all moves require energy, which can run out in battle. Up to five minions can be chosen in a team. Once the battle is won, players receive up to three stars to upgrade random stats as well as coins for shops and keys or seals to enter locked areas. Floors also have people that will give you maps, hatcheries that contain new minions for you to choose, and an exit to the lobby. The lobby has a shop to buy gems, a blacksmith to forge gems, and a minion keeper to hold your extra minions. There are also hidden areas where you could fight more students, which are unlocked after climbing the tower further. Minions have different element types, making some moves more or less effective against other types. Each minion can have one or two types. Minions can level up from battle and at certain levels, they can gain skill points that are spent toward learning new moves. All minions can reach up to level 60 and gain 16 skill points. Some minions can also evolve to a stronger form. Elements There are 14 elements in Min Hero and each are weak or resistant to other elements. An element that's effective usually does 1.5 times the damage while an element that isn't effective deals 0.5 times the damage. The following types are condensed in a table below with the target's at the top and the attacker's at the left. A check mark does greater damage, an x deals less damage, and a blank space deals regular damage. Tips * You can reset your player and your monster skill points at any time. Putting skill points toward a different branch can give you a great advantage if you can't win certain battles * Element effectiveness not only affects attacking enemies, but it determines how well minions can heal their teammates. For example, a water-type healing move wouldn't be very effective for a fire-type minion. * It's recommended to have at least one tank in your party, as in a minion that has a lot of health and can direct enemy attacks toward itself. * It's also recommended to have at least one damage-dealer in your party, as in a very fast minion that can attack first. They should have moves that can deal damage to multiple enemies at once. * The gem salesman's stock always resets when you enter the lobby. Use this trick to roll for gems with stats that you want. * Once you beat three current seal piece floors and collect all pieces, your key gem tier will increase by 1. Before doing so, make sure you have enough low tier gems for further combining (if you planned on it) for they will no longer be available for sale. * Check out the Min Hero Wiki for more detailed tips on how to beat the game. Badges |descrip = 15 minions collected – This includes both starting forms and developed forms.}} |descrip = Collect all 6 sage seals and defeat your opponent}} Category:Games Category:Games with badges